


Heaven

by YvonneSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sneaks into heaven to check up on Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

There was no better place to play than under the large wood table in the roadhouse. From here, Jo could hear her mother singing in the backroom, and she could also keep her eye on the door. She knew daddy would be home from the hunt soon. He’d come in, all hyped up energy from his latest kill, and mom would come running from the kitchen to hug him. Then he’d shout for her, pretending he hadn’t seen her yet. He’d walk up to the table, calling out for his princess. He’d thump his heavy bag of supplies on the table and she’d invariably squeak at the loud sound above her head. “Did I just hear something?” Dad would ask mom, who’d shrug innocently. “Well, I think there might be a little monster hiding under the table.” That would be her cue to come out and grab his leg, growling. When they’d play-wrestled a bit, he’d scoop her up for a big hug, and then he’d set her down on the table and tell her all about his hunt, even though mom would always shake her head and look doubtful.  
Jo knew exactly how it would play out, but still she waited eagerly for that door to open. She was hardly paying attention to the dolls she was playing with. That is, until one of them moved. She was so surprised she jumped up, forgetting where she was and hitting her head hard on the table above her. “OW!” She squatted down on her knees again, rubbing her head. She watched as the dark-haired doll got up, straightened his trench coat and looked up at her. “Jo.” He said in a gravelly voice that was much too low for such a small creature. “Ca… Castiel?” Jo asked, memories slowly returning to her. She knew this person, this… angel? “What’s going on?”  
The figure scratched its plastic hair awkwardly. “Jo, I’m afraid you’re dead.”  
Jo sat back on her haunches, a little shocked. “Oh.”  
"Don’t worry. You’re in heaven. It’s just… Dean asked me to check on you."  
"Dean." Jo tasted the name. She liked it. It brought back no concrete memories, just a comfortably fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"He’ll be pleased to know you’re okay." They both looked up at the sound of footsteps outside the door. "I’ll let you get back to your heaven."  
Cas smiled as he watched Jo go back to her childhood memory. She looked away from the door for just a moment, to say “Thank you, sir.” Then the door opened. Under the table, the small toy lay forgotten as the Harvelle family was reunited.


End file.
